


Teenie Halloweenie 3

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Prankster Sam Winchester, Trick or Treating, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Trickster Gods, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: The culmination of the guys Halloween debacle, as they take their childlike forms to heights of mischief.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Teenie Halloweenie 3

Teeny Halloweenie Part 3

Cast: Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Crowley, Charlie

Author: khorybannefin

Word Count: 2354

Summary: Team Free Will has been turned into children! Thankfully helpful Uncle Gabriel is there to make sure they have a good Halloween.

Warnings: Language because Dean

A/N A writing prompt sent by a friend, just for the fun of the season.

They all took a look around, but of course it was Dean in charge.

“Left. We can hit the food court last.”

There was a chorus of nods and the group headed off. Of course it didn’t take long for the sugar to start accumulating. Dean and Charlie were high as Kites before they’d gone halfway around. Their little kids bodies were not able to process nearly the same amount of candy that their adult selves could. There was trading, arguments, fake fights. Batman and Superman were a big hit when they squared off. The “angel” and “devil” thing was only tried once. Crowley kept poking Cas with his little pitchfork until the angel whipped around, his eyes starting to glow. Gabriel practically tackled him, then made sure to keep the two separated. Crowley shrugged it off, ever the smug bastard, but Cas glared the whole rest of the night.

If there was anything cuter than Cas the little cherub, it was the sweetest little cherub face all screwed up in fury. He was like an angry little chick. Dean noticed, of course, that Cas wasn’t having any fun and took him under his cape. Castiel didn’t eat, but that didn’t mean that Dean was not going to describe every single type of candy and rank them in terms of their desirability.

They were all running on so much excitement that no one noticed or cared when Gabe confiscated all the Pixie Sticks, sticking them in his pocket until he had a rainbow peeking out of his shirt. He used them to flirt with practically every store clerk they ran across. His way of calling them all “sugar” had them melting into the floor. It was ridiculous, but hey it was what he did.

The most popular were Crowley and Charlie. Baby Crowley with that accent drove the women out of their minds. American women were so funny about accents, especially British ones. And of course the King of Hell was still in that little body. The boys thought it was damn disconcerting to see that knowing gaze coming out of that little face. Even without the deep gravel of his voice, all he had to say was, “Hello Darling” and the women would drop. Gabe was a little envious, but hey, let the demon have his day. The kid even juggled.

Charlie was a performing wonder. Everyone knew about Game of Thrones, and were familiar with some of the dialogue even if they didn’t watch the show. That girl stood on the fountain in the middle of the atrium and declaimed entire speeches from the Dragon Queen. And people threw candy instead of roses when she bowed. It was precious. She was so proud. Charlie was an epic nerd, but as an adult her nerdiness wasn’t nearly as appreciated. Nerd children were apparently the bomb, according to her.

The mall was declared a resounding success, and Dean demanded to be taken through the nice part of town. Everyone else shrugged. They weren’t tired yet. Of course not. Gabe had never seen anyone but himself pack away that many mini Snickers bars. He was taking bets as to when Tiny Dean was going to throw up. Meanwhile in the back of the car everyone was digging through their bags and giving Sam all of the little boxes of raisins. Gabe never understood why people did that. If you didn’t want to participate in the chocolate holiday then just don’t. Raisins were an insult and a waste. Though, if anyone was going to eat them it would be Sam. As he pulled into the neighborhood and parked he looked in the rearview mirror to find Dean trying to feed Cas a Bit ‘O Honey.

“Dean this is terrible! It has nothing to do with honey at all. I don’t know why you would eat something so horrible. It has petroleum in it!”

As soon as Cas tasted what was basically gasoline in the candy he threw it out the window and tried to take Dean’s away and throw it out too. Of course the freckled heathen was fighting him for it.

“Let go! Cas it’s just candy!”

“It’s poison! You could just eat the tar out of the roadway!”

“Cas I don’t wanna hurt you but if you don’t let go of this bag I’m going to give you the wedgie of your celestial life!”

“Fine!” Castiel released his hold abruptly, causing Dean to smack his head against the back door.

“Kill yourself with sweets. But don’t expect me to save you this time. Petulant child.”

Gabe couldn’t help laughing. He might call Dean petulant but he was the one who sulked, little arms crossed over his chest, frowning fit to burn a hole in his friend. Gabriel was really getting way too much of a kick out of this. The whole group had really taken to their roles and seemed to be having more fun than they strictly should. Kids didn’t appreciate how awesome Halloween was while they were doing it. It took adults over thirty to truly find the awesomeness inherent in the holiday. The sheer freedom to just act out.

The nice neighborhoods had their share of good and bad houses. Full sized bars were being given out at some of them. Others were candy apples, which barely ranked higher than raisins. Cookies, which were pretty good, once they’d established they weren’t poisonous. Apparently eating the petroleum in the candy was ok, but no drain cleaner in the cookies please. They did find candy with bad things in them. All from this one house. Pins, razor blades, broken glass.

It was decided that egging the house was too good for that asshole. Gabe said he’d take care of it. So of course when the firemen showed up to try to save the house the cops found the contaminated candy. So, the man lost everything he owned and went to jail. It was as much justice as he could think of. He couldn’t really save any of the kids who’d been victimized, and that hurt. Cas especially was upset by this. He determined that once he was returned to his proper form he would go to the hospital and save as many as he could. After that he was in an even greater rush to get this over.

Oh but there was one house. It was obviously some sort of frat house. They were having a party, lots of skimpy costumed chicks and way too much beer. The drunken idiots answered the door and laughed themselves sick while they threw packs of old fast food sauces into the kids bags. They thought it was hilarious, but Dean had a vengeful gleam in his eyes that Gabe soundly approved of.

“Can you believe those ass hats? Ketchup? Really? Oh we are so wasting that entire party.”

“C'mon Dean,” Sam tried to reason. “You’ve got enough candy. Let’s just go home. Charlie’s about to fall asleep on her feet.”

“I’m not that tired,” the redhead piped. “No those jackasses need to pay. Major Halloween party foul. What’s the plan Dean?”

Seeing a group of costumed six year olds in a huddle, plotting mischief was the treat of the night. Gabriel took pictures surreptitiously, as he had been all night, just to have for posterity. If for no other reason than that his brothers and sisters would go gaga over their little cherub Castiel. Gabe always wondered why angels weren’t allowed to procreate. Almost to a one they were fascinated with children. Frankly, seeing the Winchesters and their friends totally assigning evil deeds to each other was about the cutest thing ever. This was going to be epic. Everyone had an assigned role that fit their personality. Of course, the important part was the distraction, which was where Gabriel came in.

“Ladies and dudes!” He announced, spotlights appearing from nowhere. He was standing in the middle of the giant patio outside the main room. Maximum exposure.

“An anonymous benefactor has donated to your celebration tonight! So enjoy your entertainment boys and girls. The night is young. Live it up!”

And with a snap of his fingers it turned into the co-ed version of Magic Mike. There were ridiculously hot and scantily clad men and women everywhere, feeling lovely treats to everyone they could reach. The treats, of course, were sugar free, and everyone knows that an excess of that makes the worlds best laxative. Gabriel was barely containing his laughter. He searched through the crowd and met tiny Castiels eyes. In keeping with his angelic morals all Cas had done was turn every keg of beer and bottle of booze completely non-alcoholic. A frat parties worst nightmare. He and Cas made good their escape.

Back outside Dean was looking beyond smug. He’d poured pixie sticks into gas tanks and stuffed candy apples into tail pipes. A whole neighborhood of cars were going to be paperweights practically before they got rolling. Sam came out next, his costume stuffed full of every credit card he could filtch. He jumped in the back of the car and started using the cards to buy all sorts of things. Everything from donating 10k to an orphanage in Haiti to buying an entire shipping container full of lace underwear. Charlie joined him, making suggestions for wilder and wilder things to do. Her job, of course, had been really easy. She’d gotten on every computer, laptop, tablet, and phone she could find and had hacked government websites and infected corporate and civil mainframes with the dirtiest viruses she had on hand, which being Charlie was quite a bit.

Oh but Crowley had the best part. His actually worked in with Gabriels. Crowley had rerouted the sewage in the house. The toilets would now back up into every other drain in the house. Showers, sinks, the washing machine, everywhere. That combined with the laxatives were going to be the most evil combination. They hung around a little after the fake dancers disappeared. They started hearing shouts of panic and groans of misery. When the cops and feds started showing up they went on their way, high fiving and laughing themselves sick. Dean was only sad they’d never know who had destroyed them so utterly. And the supplies that were still in the trunk?

“It’s not like the bunker never needs tp or eggs.” The kid shrugged, practical to the end.

Sam and Charlie fell asleep leaning on each other on the ride home. Crowley and Dean were in heated negotiations trading candy. The crossroads demon was just as ruthless as a kid when it came to negotiating treats. Castiel just sat beside Gabe, failing to see out the front window. Good thing angels didn’t get car sick. Gabe reached over and ruffled his hair.

“Come on little brother. It wasn’t a completely bad night, was it? I mean look how much fun the boys had. When was the last time you saw any of them smile that much?”

“You’re right,” the stoic little seraph said. “It was entertaining in its way. I appreciate the therapeutic nature of it, and the building of a happy memory for them. Father knows they don’t have many.”

“You really wanna get turned back don’t you?” Gabe grinned at him.

“I do. I am concerned about the children with the contaminated confections. Please brother. If you would.”

Gabe shrugged and snapped his fingers. Cas was gone and the Trickster sighed. Cas might not have had any fun, but he sure had. Still, he respected his brother for his dedication. He truly cared for humanity, and his altruism was commendable. Gabe knew the kids would be fine. As fine as an angels healing could make them anyway. Crowley poofed back out as soon as he had the loot which he thought was his due. He left Charlie to sleep it off in the bunker. Once they got back Gabe ushered the littles inside and made sure they all got to their rooms. He grinned as he turned out the lights.

“Son of a bitch!”

Again Sam awoke to the sound of Dean cursing a blue streak and coming down the hall. His full grown adult brother came into his room with his kids costume still on. It kind of looked like the Hulk had bloomed out of short black pants and a muscle chest that looked like a vest. Sam realized he too was in a similar state. It was rather painfully binding in his areas, him being larger than Dean in almost every respect. Sam was carefully getting out of bed when Dean shoved a sheet of paper into his hands.

“Dear Dean,

Had a great night and I hope you did too. Most of your candy is still there, but I did take my fee. I must admit, the spell was one of my best. I know I told you it wasn’t me, and you bought it. That never gets old. Yeah I know. Don’t thank me or anything. Happy Halloween.

-Gabriel

P.S. Nice underoos champ. Bet the ladies really dig them.”

The last line made no sense to Sam. It did to Dean, who had already checked and noticed that Gabe had him wearing a pink satin thong under his too small costume. The bastard. But Sam kinda shrugged it off.

“Well, we did have fun.”

Dean scowled, snatched the letter and stalked off down the hall to get out of this ridiculous costume and probably eat chocolate for breakfast. Sam’s voice echoed down the hall, his tone indignant.

“Damn it Dean! Why is my bag full of raisins?”


End file.
